The Tape
by inuyasharbd15fan09
Summary: Why? Why had he listened to the green chageling? Now, he couldn't stop thinking up fantasies, starring his second-in-command, Raven!


**A/N: Just another one shot. Rated M cause of the assumed. Nothing pretty graphic. Hope you like. ;D**

* * *

Damn Beast Boy. Damn him to Hell and back. Times seven.

Robin sighed and slammed his head against his steadying punching bag. A drop of sweat ran down from his hair line into his eyes. He blinked and it went away. Breathing out loud, he walked away from the beat up piece of equipment.

Why? Why had he listened to the green changeling? He rolled his eyes skyward at his ignorance and pulled at the ties around his fists, allowing them to fall to the ground afterwards.

Now, he couldn't stop thinking _fantasies _starring his second-in-command, Raven.

Growling in his throat, he slammed his hand against the side of the sliding doors leading to the showers of the Tower.

He just _had _to listen to Beast Boy and watch those tapes. He sighed, and began to take off his training clothes and turned the knob to HOT. He braced his arms under the water against the tiled wall. He shut his eyes and instantly, he saw Raven, in a tantalizing sheer black sleeping gown, glancing back at him through her black-mauve locks, piercing him with pale amethyst eyes surrounded by dark, dark lashes -

He opened his eyes and applied shampoo. Just because the actress of those tapes had decided to wear a wig of phony amethyst did he connect her to the Azerethian half demonness.

Had Beast Boy planned it? He paused, in mid motion of rinsing. Did he suspect something? Did Beast Boy actually suspect of his …emotional state towards Raven? He wiped at the suds running down his face and finished his shower. There was no way Beast Boy could have suspected.

He hid his recently-discovered feelings towards Raven from everyone. Especially from Raven. He figured it was a temporary thing.

He _hoped _it was a temporary thing. For both of their sakes.

He toweled himself dry and wrapped the same towel around himself. He exited the showers, fisting his dirty clothes and walked towards his room three levels above.

* * *

'_Come on, Robin. Don't tell me you haven't seen a dirty movie in all of your life,' Beast Boy pestered, flashing the tape in front of Robin's face. Robin pushed the film out of his face and stood, folding his newspaper. _

'_That's none of your business,' Robin bantered, smirking. Both men made their way to the kitchen level of the Tower. _

'_Got me there BUT you gotta give this a try.' Beast Boy picked up the film again and placed it on Robin's hand. 'Guaranteed to be worth your while.' Glaring, Robin placed the film in between his newspaper and faced the changeling. _

'_Fine. I'll give it a whirl. Happy?' Beast Boy rolled his eyes and walked back towards the living room. _

'_Sure was during that baby,' he shot over his shoulder, busting into laughter. Shaking his head towards the younger man, Robin grabbed a cup of coffee and headed to do his previous paper work. _

* * *

Robin should have just returned the tape to Beast Boy that same afternoon. But, being his curious self, and after all a man, he watched it.

And regretted ever minute after it.

He ran his free hand over his arm. Man, some one needed to raise the temperature a bit. He shivered and cleared his throat as he made his way around the corner, leading towards the elevator.

He stopped short.

Why? Did God or whoever was up there, just plain hate him? Of all the people he could have bumped into he had to bump into her?!

Raven looked up from her large volume.

"Robin," she greeted, an under tone of genuine contentment to have bumped into him, underlined her monotone voice. He cleared his throat.

"Hey," he greeted, walking around her, and made his way to his room.

"You okay?" she stopped him. He turned in his spot back towards her. She placed a thin pale finger as a bookmark in her book, paying all attention to him. He swallowed.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" he countered, re-gripping his clothes and the edge of his towel holding the darn thing up. With a sudden realization, he felt a blush run up his neck to his face.

He was practically naked in front of Raven!

Raven shook her head, the strands shimmering in the pale moon light coming from the tall windows of the west wall, and opened the book again.

"No reason. See you later," she called out behind her, now on her way. He let out his breath he didn't know he was holding. He arrived at his room in a slight daze. He changed into his sleeping clothes and sat on his bed. The tape on his night stand caught his attention. With a frustrated sigh, he popped the case of the film closed and stuck it inside the drawer.

Suddenly, his lamp bulb exploded and a dark force pushed him flat against his bed.

He searched wildly around his room, having closed his eyes at the sudden impact, and sat up. His room was basked in shadows, not allowing him to look for whatever had pushed him.

"Who's there?" he called out, discreetly fingering a bat-a-rang under his pillow. Movement to his left made him pull out the weapon all of the way.

A feminine figure slowly made her way out of the shadow cast corner of his room. Her bare legs were lit first - by the light falling into his room- followed by the short black dress like clothing hugging her thighs. Bare arms followed, swinging sensuously forward and back. The figure came forward just enough to allow shadows to be cast on her face, shielding her identity.

Robin seethed.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" he tensed as she suddenly came forward. The light illuminated her face, her pale lips and her vibrant eyes surrounded by dark lashes. He felt his stomach drop. He now recognized that figure. A strap of the thigh length sleeping gown slid down her shoulder, revealing creamy soft skin of her collar bone and shoulder.

Shit.

"Do I really look that different with this thing on?" she whispered, her voice seeming to echo in his head. He swallowed. His heart beat raced as she suddenly stood in front of him, at the foot of the bed.

"Raven…?" he whispered, finding his voice. He licked his lips as his mouth found itself dry now. Her lips twitched in a small smile as her eyes flashed. Slowly, she leaned forward and raised her dress a bit to allow her left leg to move onto the bed.

He flinched. He _had _to be dreaming. Did he fall asleep on his bed?

He looked around. It had to be. Had someone enchanted him? He returned his gaze back to Raven to find her a mere inches away from his own face. Her warm breath teased his mouth. He swallowed. Her eyes held his captive.

"It's not a dream," she replied, as if she could read his mind, "I'm right here. With you." Her eye lids closed as she fingered his mask. He couldn't help but tense up and shut his own as well. Slowly, she pulled off the material to reveal his naked face. Her eyes opened as his cautiously followed suit. Her lips twitched but her eyes smiled broadly. The material fell between them but neither moved their eye sight from one another. Her finger tips traced his face, and all sound fell away from him. He swallowed again.

"How do I know it isn't?" he whispered, as her lips placed themselves right at the corner of his.

"Because…I've been wanting to do this myself, Dick," his eyes sought hers to confirm her words. "And I thought it was about time I did something about it…since you weren't making a move yourself." She smirked. His lips mimicked hers as his limbs finally found themselves useful and gripped the back of her head and moved her mouth onto his.

He woke with a start. He looked about himself. His feet were touching the floor as he lay horizontal on his bed. He found his clock that read one in the morning. He rose a hand to his face and found he still wore his mask.

"It was a dream," he whispered, and breath out with relief. Or was it disappointment? He wasn't sure anymore. Suddenly finding himself tired, he pulled the tucked in covers on his bed and laid down to sleep.

* * *

"Hey," she greeted him. He looked up and looked away into his paper. He grunted in greeting and sipped at his morning coffee. She blinked and continued on her way to the kitchen. "What's the matter? Sexually frustrated?"

He spit out his coffee.

"What?" he managed to mumble as he wiped at his mouth.

"Take that as a yes?" He let out a frustrated sigh and stood up, his paper ruined with his coffee shoot out. He threw it in the trash and dumped the remains of the cup into the sink.

With heavy footsteps, he stomped out of the living room area.

* * *

"Hey Robin!" Beast Boy greeted, transforming from a tiger to his humanoid self. Before he could blink, he was shoved against the wall by a green gloved fist.

"Here's your damn video," Robin growled and walked way. Beast Boy managed to catch the tape before it fell to the floor. He glared after Robin.

"Well, if that's how its going to be, then I wont let you borrow anything again, dude!" he yelled.

* * *

"So…how long are you going to avoid me?" Raven caught his attention, midway in him digging a knee into the training dummy. He looked up, at first shocked, then looked away, angry. She pushed herself away from the doors of the gym and walked towards him.

"Leave me alone, Raven. I said I didn't want to be bothered."

"Look, if the deal's with me, then leave the others out of it. Be mad at me, not the team-"

"Im not mad," he cut her off. He jumped in mid air, pulled a round-house kick and almost knocked off the dummy's head.

"Sure. People just go around knocking the head off of dummies, right? Not mad at all." she replied. He fixed her with a look as he turned around to get a drink of water.

"If I'm mad at anyone, it's me," he bit out. "I did _something _and now, I regret I ever did it, 'cause it reminds me of someone every time I close my eyes." He suddenly felt a cool small hand on his slightly sweat-ed shoulder. He attentively turned and felt a sense of déjà vu at the nearness of her face to his. He took a step back from her and wiped at the sweat on his brow.

"Can I do something to help?" she whispered.

Well…wow. If only he could tell her what she could really help him with. He might as well dig out his own grave right now.

"You can't really help me out, least of all you," he mumbled, turning away and "freeing" himself from her captivating eyes. She rose a brow.

"Well, _excuse _me for offering to help." He frowned in regret, then turned around to face her.

"I didn't mean it like that," he started. She rose a brow in question. "I just-"

"Alright," she mumbled, as if resigned, "I'd call myself a hypocrite if I started to delve into your business when I honor my own." Tucking her arms underneath her chest, and with a twirl of her heavy cloak, she turned and headed for the exit.

"Wait!" he called out.

And if he still wanted to keep some dignity, he stopped himself from physically hitting his face…or somewhere where the sun didn't shine.

She paused, and glanced back at him over her shoulder.

"Yes?" she replied, patiently. He swallowed. He felt her gaze bore into his face. He looked away for a second, allowing spit to wet his dry mouth and swallowed.

"Beast Boy-"

"Well, that's never a good start to a story," she bantered playfully, her lips twitching with the slightest amusement. She turned fully to face him.

And made him feel like a babbling idiot.

"-let me borrow a tape."

"…A tape?" she said after a while. He nodded and ran hot fingers through his unevenly chopped strands of pitch black hair. Since _when _was he ashamed of his actions as a man? A man had his _needs_, dang it! So why was he being a coward and not up fronting this trifle as he was raised to do so?

He glance up from his beaten up dummy.

Oh yea. Because his "_trifle_" was provocative and causing him to unconsciously fall in love with her.

Psh! No reason to panic, right?

"What kind of tape?" she asked, warily gazing at him through a curtain of mauve tresses. His realization of his coward-ness gave him _some _spark of courage.

"A _Barney _Tape." he dryly replied and rolled his eyes skyward. "What kind of tapes does Beast Boy watch 24/7, Rae?" Her eyes widened in realizations and then became half lidded.

"And this is bad…how?" she continued, taking it upon herself to find a comfy spot on a folded work out mattress a foot away from him. He felt a now familiar rush of blood from his neck to his face.

Did she _have _to sit down in front of him? Now? Of all times?

"You're obviously a man, right?" She paused. "You…_are _a man, right?" He tsked and signaled with his bandaged hand at his demeanor.

"Ain't it obvious?" her quirky attitude was helping him ease some of his confidence back. She raised a brow and playfully cocked her head to the side.

"Well…" He smirked and before he knew it, sat aside her. "What I meant…before you gave an unnecessary demonstration, is that it is logical for a human male of your stature of physique and hormonal stage to need some sort of …relief when it comes to sexual-"

"_Whoa _Rae," he stopped her, chuckling. "I'm categorized now?" He knew he had pushed a button then. She side glanced at him and folded her arms underneath her chest. She hated being labeled. Thus forth, she hated labeling people.

"You're _Robin_. You don't _count_," she playfully snapped back. He laughed and leaned back. The steady pace of the fan above them played as a good source of distraction off of the casual touch of her soft flesh of her arm against his bare one. He swallowed.

"…so, you were saying-"

"-before I was rudely interrupted?" she finished, glaring at him. He smiled, playing innocent. She paused, reading his face for an instant before looking out of the sky above the bay. "You're human. Warm blooded. There comes a time when a male seeks to _rebalance _his abnormal high testosterone level and hormonal level. Some take it out by "hooking up" with a female…some with other males," at this he threw her a glare of his own, "But others…who can't get a girl friend to save their lives, resort to tapes."

"I _can _get a girlfriend," he replied, brusquely defending his dignity.

Though, this empath nearly destroyed what crumbs of it remained.

"Then, there's nothing to be ashamed of-"

"-Look Rae," he stopped, and ran a hand to wipe his forehead again. His pulse began to race a little but he ignored it. Especially when it was pumping adrenaline through his person. "The reason…I'm angry at myself isn't because I _watched _said tape…"

She turned, giving him her undeniable attention. Her breath teased his strong chin. He could faintly smell her minty toothpaste and for a split second wondered what brand she used. He mentally shook his mind and set it on focus.

"…It's because the actress in it…reminded me of _someone_." There seemed to be a spark of acknowledgement of his predicament in her eyes. Yet, he was never sure when it came to matters of her mind's inner workings. Just when he though he had figured her out, she pulled a fast one on him and threw his theory out the window.

"_Oh_," she said after a while. She settled back further into the mattress, a shield appearing over her eyes. "Old girlfriend?" He scoffed, surprising her at his outburst.

"They wish," he replied and focused his eyes on hers again. Somehow, when she had driven back into herself, not being as intimidating as she was when up front, he had gained some of "her thunder" and boosted his confidence. "No… a _platonic _love, you could say."

"A _platonic _love?" she echoed, frowning slightly. Sympathy simmered underneath her sheltered eyes. "_Oh_."

"Yea," he smartly replied and slightly shook his head. "The deal is… is that I can't look at her now without getting the _image _of that tape out of my head."

There…he had said it. …Well, most of it.

"…I'm sure she feels _special _she's being compared to a _loose _actress on a tape," she snapped dryly. She abruptly made a move to rise. His hand shot out, firmly but not hurting her, holding her down.

"That's _not _what I mean."

"Then what _do _you mean?" she asked. She complied and laid back down.

"It's not that I have "the hots for her" because _she _looks like the _actress _in the tape. It's because the _model's _costume made her look, in some level, like the _girl_, and now, I can't help but fantasize….now that I have a _visual aid_," he finished, an spark of anger fueling his ending.

Raven paused, and contemplated the information, a _revealing _one at that, he had dumped onto her lap. Her lower lip protruded from her cute, oval-like mouth, drawing his attention to them. They only did that when she was deep into thought. After a while, seeming satisfied with her conclusion, she looked up at him.

He hadn't realized he had been nearing her, anxiously waiting for a sort of reaction to his "declaration", until she had looked up and backed away to allow herself to speak.

"…So…go and declare yourself to the girl." He felt his stomach drop.

"I'm sorry?"

"…the only way I see, for you to rid of those images is that you have a relationship with the girl, and replace the image you have painted of her in your…perverse mind, with the real deal. Then, every time you look at her, you won't think only of that," she mumbled, surprising him on how many words she had fit into that sentence.

"…declare myself?"

"Yes. Go with the usual methods you go on to "win a girl"," she replied, fixing him with a scolding gaze. "And stop torturing the both of you."

He sat up and propped his elbows onto his raised knees.

"Mmm," he mumbled. He heard her sigh behind him and swallowed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. Mr. Edgar Allan Poe is calling my name and-"

Her answer was called off by his lips ravishing his own.

As quickly as they had attacked, they had backed away. But only a breath away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Raven whispered venomously, though her threat seemed less threatening as they usually did. Her confused and wary eyes betrayed her anger fueled voice.

"Acting on my "wooing powers"," he replied, the mere movement of his lips caused sparks to ignite in between the small crevices of space between her lips and his own, where they touched. Her eyes quivered with feeling. In the back of his mind, he feared that he had evoked some feeling of sadness in her. But he was too afraid to let go at the moment.

"…why?…" she mumbled, after a while, "Why in Azar's name…why? Why me?"

"Is there logical explanations in books and science for why a person falls for whom they do?" he asked, his face and tone loosing all signs of playfulness and filled them with sincerity. Her lips moved in search of defying his reply but her stopped her with the pad of his index finger. In where his finger touched the corner of her lip, it seared his finger. "And no, definitions on chemical imbalances in the body do not count." She swallowed.

"…this isn't-"

"Right? Possible? Happening?" he finished for her. Her eyes set. She hated being corrected. "Well, Rae… it _is _happening," he released her lips and using his index fingers, pulled at the edge of his mask, "It _is _plausible," he saw her close her eyes before he followed suit, "And as for it being right… well, that all depends on you." Her eyes snapped open and glistened with emotion.

He saw his own scared face reflected in her eyes.

"…can't …this can't…"

"Why?" he countered. She swallowed and her eyebrows creased.

"Because…your fancy for…me, is nothing more than induced feelings of lust-"

"It's _more _than that," he interrupted again. "_Much more_. It's scary _how _much _more _it is than lust, Rae. Its scary how it came out of nowhere and bit me."

"…you never get scared," she reminded, seeming to ease a bit easier, now that the shock of his actions were starting to wear off.

And he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"…I could say the same to you," he mumbled. She frowned. Her hands made the vinyl bottom of the mattress squeak when she gripped it with all her might. He sighed after a while. "Is it fear…that keeps you from trying _this _out?" His question threw her off guard.

"…and what exactly is _this_?" she whispered.

Neither knew why their voices refused to go octaves higher.

He smirked and allowed his fingers to gently trace the edge of her jaw line. He felt her breath shake on his face. Her eyes widened.

Suddenly, she flinched away from him, and up from under him. He blinked and faced the wall opposite of the windows of the training room. He heard the shuffle of her Kevlar lined cape flutter to cover her body as she breathed out right. He heard a distinctive loud splash outside on the sea surrounding the island.

He'd gone too far. She wasn't comfortable with him.

"…Jesus Christ, Robin. …Where the hell did this come from?" she asked. They still did not meet each other's eyes. He stood up, the mattress squeaking under his weight and movement. Robin ran a hand through his moist hair.

"…Look Rae-"

"Don't call me that!" she replied sharply. He felt her glare and felt compelled to meet her gaze. Her anger fueled his own.

"Alright, Raven. Look, this isn't easier for me as it is for you. Maybe I'm the one wrong here and you're right. Maybe this _is _a lust thing," he felt her flinch before he saw it, "But I know this is _different_." He thought he'd never see the day Raven would roll her eyes but… she did.

"Different? How? This …_feeling _of yours was activated by a porn tape that starred a girl who was dressed with my characteristics!" she raised her voice. He felt the windows and the lights above them tremble with her emitting emotion.

But he didn't back down.

"You didn't answer my question, Raven." He steadied in a stance, as if preparing for a battle. But this wasn't a battle like he'd faced before. "Are you afraid of anything happening between us?" He swallowed. It was different when you were facing a friend than an enemy. She scowled at him.

"No."

"Then what's the problem?" He paused. "…Is it that you…seriously don't want to give _this _a try?" But, she had a point, didn't she? It seemed a bit cold hearted that he started thinking about her as soon as he thought about her in a different way, in a sexual way.

He looked away, slightly disheartened. But he hadn't. Beast Boy had just provided the visual aid to his …fancy… about her, through that tape.

"How can I give anything a "try", Robin?" she countered, "I'm not allowed to feel. I destroy when I feel. …Sexual intercourse would be a death trap to surrounding areas," He looked back at her, surprised. Would a relationship between them make it all the way to sexual intercourse?

His heart sped up a bit.

"…Is that _it_? Is _that _what's stopping you?"

"What do you mean, "_is that's it"_?" she flinched, hurt. Though, she didn't allow her face to show it. Her eyes betrayed her again. Robin took a bold step forward. He neared her until he was a foot from her.

"Raven… we could over come that," he assured, his voice sympathetic. Her eyes studied his masked face. When had this turned from a play on words flirting to heart felt confessions? "I mean…" he paused.

"…what?" she voiced, softly. He looked up into her eyes.

"I'm interested in you. I want to try this out. I mean, I'm willing to make it work. We both have things that hold us back," at that, she regarded him closely.

"…What's holding _you _back?" He smiled crookedly, looking away into the windows of the Californian sky.

"My duty to this city. My vow as a hero," he side glanced at her, smirking a mischievous smirk only he could pull off, "My deep dark secrets of my past. Take your pick." She rose a brow at him, releasing the tension on her lips.

"Really? …When did this become a comparison of excuses?" she countered. His smirk wavered but held.

"Raven, what I'm saying is that, there's always going to be excuses for us not to do something out of our comfort zones."

"I'm taking you out of your comfort zone?" she challenged, folding her arms under her chest. He chuckled in his throat.

"Yea, you sure are, Raven. You're one of the few who's managed to do that in a short amount of time."

"I feel honored."

"You should be," he continued. His voice dropped all playfulness. He sighed under his breath and felt her tense. "…so?"

"So?"

"What do you say? Want to give it a try?" she paused and looked away herself.

"Instances like these happen in a person's every day life. Many civilians on average attempt a relationship with friends because they think they know them well enough and are attracted to them. Friendships are ruined when they don't work. "

"We're not average, Raven." She fixed him with a look. "Honestly, we're not. You're a half demonness from a different dimension, an empath, and I'm a kid who's vowing a twisted sense of revenge on keeping a city safe because of his murdered parents. Plus, a few gadgets here and there." Her lips twitched in a hidden beginnings of a smile. "Like I said, not normal. Not like average people."

She turned from him, her thin shoulders shifting underneath her heavy cloak. He swallowed. Man, was his throat dry.

"You're were right in one instance, Robin," she looked back at him, "But then again, you were right about the other examples. Be as it may, those excuses are there for a reason." She turned fully towards him, now having placed distance in between them. "You're my leader. I'm your second-in-command. This duty to Jump City is costing us much. But we made an oath-"

"But we deserve to have _some _sliver of an outside life, don't we?" He raised a brow, shrugging. She breathed out. He paused. Wait, she wasn't giving up, was she? Oh _no_. He wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"…so…what now?"

"We give it a try. If it doesn't work out," she fixed him a look, "Not that I'm saying it won't!"

"Already killing the spark, are you Boy Blunder?" she playfully bantered. He chuckled, slightly ducking his head as he discreetly took a step forward.

"Not at all," suddenly he took her by surprise by placing his large hands softly on her arms, making her face him. "But Rae, before anything, I need to know one thing." She withdrew emotion from her face.

"And that is?" she mumbled.

"That you feel _something_. Anything. I need to know," he stopped mid way his next word and looked down.

"If I feel something?" she replied dryly. "Are you trying to ask me if I want to _"Jump your bones and have crazy monkey sex with you"?" _He couldn't help it. He laughed, releasing some of the tension, anger, and nervousness out from between them.

"Where did you hear _that_?"

"You'd be surprised what I enjoy to view on the television." He chuckled, a bid deeper than she had anticipated, he could tell. He studied her normally poker faced demeanor but could not find a clue of what she felt when it came about him.

"Raven?" he asked. She looked up, wearing a peeved look.

"Yea?"

He captured her lips again. Whatever she _did _feel, he'd find out later.

As soon as he finished tasting her lips.

* * *

They hadn't seen much of Robin or Raven in the following weeks. Sure, Robin still worked them as hard as a drill sergeant when it came to training but other than that, he pretty much kept to himself.

Beast Boy felt somewhat guilty. Had he really upset his friend/leader that badly? No one was suspicious of Raven's absence pattern. She pretty much kept to herself most of the time. So, it wasn't strange at all.

Their duty to Jump City wasn't effected.

In fact, it had improved. In the previous weeks, their strategy in taking down an enemy had been slightly sloppy. Robin had blamed himself. Maybe he had taken up Raven's hobby and meditated. Maybe that's where he spent all of his time, meditating. Whatever it was, it was working. Crime waves had gone down to a minimum and villains had a hard time hiding from the Titans.

But, it couldn't be helped but wondered… where were those two were most of the time? We're they to themselves?

Or together?

* * *

Robin looked up as he heard footsteps approach him. A green changeling whistled to himself.

"Hey," he greeted, baring a smile to his eyes. Said changeling stopped, unplugging the earphones of his music device.

"Hey," he greeted, though raising a brow in question. He nervously looked away as he turned off the song in mid tempo. "Hey Rob? Listen I-"

"I never got a chance to tell you but, thanks for the tape!" Robin interrupted, chuckling and hitting Beast Boy on the shoulder. He continued on his way, placing a newly purchased newspaper from the daily Jump City Chronicle under his arm.

And whistled out of the hall.

"Huh?!" Beast Boy scratched at his odd colored scalp. A door swished from the direction he had been going towards before Robin interrupted him.

And from the direction said hero had come from.

The empath looked up from a monstrous volume of a collection of tells.

"Beast Boy," she monotonously greeted. Immediately, she greedily gazed back onto the old text.

"Hey, Raven?" Beast Boy stopped her. She paused, and spared him a small glance over her shoulder. She raised a brow in question. "What's wrong with Robin? Is he okay?"

"How should I know?" she turned, hiding from the oblivious changeling, a small true smile. Confused, Beast Boy continued on his way, shrugging after a while, and continuing to listen to Savage Garden's "Carry On Dancing".

* * *

"So…?" she asked him, once they got their breath back. Neither was able to see in the pitch darkness of the outdoors, having sheltered in the shadows of the boulders of a deserted arena. Robin swallowed and gave a musky chuckle.

"_**A lot **_better, Rae."

"Glad to hear," she whispered, warningly. He laughed again and hugged her.

"And to think you were worried about destroying Jump." He could practically feel her skin warm up at his comment. She shifted and could now feel her gaze into his.

"Listen here, oh fearless leader. If we had stayed in the Tower, one: There'd be no more tower. Two: Half of Jump City would be damaged. Three-"

"Haha, okay. Okay. … wanna do it again?"

"Precisely how many times did you watch this video?"

"Enough that we'll be busy most of the night."

* * *

**A/N: another 15-pager oneshot! haha... alrighty. Review if it was okay. **


End file.
